


Lost

by EREMIN_IS_MY_LIFE_BLOOD



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/F, Non-Graphic Violence, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EREMIN_IS_MY_LIFE_BLOOD/pseuds/EREMIN_IS_MY_LIFE_BLOOD
Summary: Mette loses a fight against a man trying to take Nora away from her. Viking human au





	Lost

The ground beneath her splattered with blood as she coughed. Mette looked up at her foe, eye's burning. She couldn't lose. Not this time. Though her body ached and resisted she forced herself to stand, not breaking eye contact with the man she faced. The stakes were too high for her to lose, She glanced to the side where her family stood, Nora held Elis to her chest watching with wide eye's as her foe's men held them hostage.   
  
The looks they gave her was enough to give Mette a second wind, She raced forward letting out a loud cry as she swung her hatchet lightning quick. Too quick for her opponent to react, It stuck  deep into his lower arm and he screamed in pain wheeling backward. Mette got in a few more good hits but in a fluke move the man uppercut her, effectively knocking her out.   
  
"Mette!" every part of Mette was in agony as she opened her eye's. Elis stared down at her, tears streaming down her face "Mette, they're taking big sister!" Elis gripped Mette's armor attempting to shake her awake. What had just happened came back to her and she shakily forced herself up. With double vision Mette looked around. There were three men, two holding Nora's arms as she struggled in their grip, the third was the man she had fought. He stared back at Mette, and with a smirk ordered the other two men something as they boarded their boat.   
  
Mette forced her limbs forward, she couldn't let them take her. That was her best friend, her family. She meant too much to just give up. She staggered forward. "Hey! Stop!" She snarled at the man as he smirked at her. "This is not over! Get back here!" Suddenly her legs gave out and the man chuckled "I will not fight you anymore. Who would look after that little one if you were killed?" Mette grit her teeth and crawled forward. She couldn't do anything even if she made it to him on time but the rational side of her brain was being overridden by the reality and terror of what was happening.

  
She and Nora had run away to live out here on their own, far away from the judgment and ridicule of people. Now this man had heard about them and come to rip their family apart, all because she and Nora were both woman. 

If he took Nora, who knows what he would do to her. The sicko could do whatever he pleased, especially if if married her as he said he wanted. "No!" She forced herself forward as the boat began to take off "Mette!" her eye's snapped up to see Nora being tied to the mask. He was mocking her. "Nora!" she crocked out, as her arms gave way and she fell to the ground again. Elis ran to her side and gripped her arm looking up at her sister "Mette, we have to save her!" Mette pushed herself up and back so she sat on her knees, tears ran down her face as she watched Nora struggle. Reality sunk in. She had lost. She wasn't getting her back.  
  
Elis seemed to realise Mette had given up as she ran forward, toward the water. Mette reached out and pulled her back, the kid couldn't swim and the boat was too far away already. What was a child gonna do against full grown men anyway? She held the struggling child to her chest as the boat floated farther and farther away. Elis screamed and kicked and clawed at Mette, trying to get free so she could save her sister but it was futile. The boat was so far away you couldn't even make out anyone on board.   
  
Eventually Elis gave up and instead sobbed in Mette's arms. It was over. Nora was gone.


End file.
